


Well, that sucked.

by AaliyahManira



Series: Love Thy Goalie [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Hockey, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: The game is a mess, but Nate? Nate is a work of art.





	Well, that sucked.

The game sucked. It wasn’t just bad, it was terrible. The Ducks weren’t good enough for a score like the one that glared down at him for the entire last period. Holtby had planned on sitting it out. He’d hurt his knee in practice, gone down wrong on a practice save, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to play at the level the team deserved. Grubauer started, but Trotz pulled him five minutes before the end of the first period when he’d let in his four easy shots. Braden couldn’t blame him because everyone was having an off night, but he wasn’t exactly thrilled about it either.

Grubauer came out and Holtby went in. He kept them at five, stopping every shot they sent his way despite the protest of his knee every time he went for the puck. But it wasn’t enough. Even with Nate scoring two and Ovi’s hat trick, they couldn’t overcome it. There was a minute left on the clock when the shot came. They’d managed to catch him two to one and he’d tracked the puck the whole way in, but when he went for it, his knee gave out and sent him to the ice. The puck hit the back of the net and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

He didn’t say a word to anyone even after he’d made it to the locker room. No one was doing much talking. The others were changing, showering and going through their routines in tense silence, but Braden hadn’t even taken his pads off when he slumped into his stall.

“We’ve got to go out there,” Ovi was saying the words, but he wasn’t actually making any effort to go anywhere. Bäckström got up and pulled him to his feet, defeat heavy on his shoulders. Ovi ran a hand through his hair and followed Nik out, mumbling in Russian the whole way.

In his stall, Nate continued working on his skates, untying the laces with nimble fingers and kicking them off. He stripped out of the rest of his gear and put it away methodically, ignoring the chill of the air on his sweaty skin. He peeled out of his shirt and grabbed a towel to head to the shower. Holtby watched him go and by the time he came back, most of the team had gone, leaving their gear where it fell and running for the hills with their beds on their minds.

Braden had barely moved when Nate came back. He’d taken off his upper body pads and jersey, but hadn’t had the energy to get up and take off his skates or his leg pads. Nate dropped his towel and pulled on his sweats before he walked over and tilted Braden’s head up with gentle fingers.

“Hey, Holts, you okay?” Braden nodded without conviction and shrugged. He couldn’t stand the concern in Nate’s eyes, so he busied himself with untying his skates. Nate sat down on the floor in front of him and hugged his knees. “That was rough.” Braden couldn’t help the humorless laugh that escaped his mouth. Nate didn’t move while he undressed or when he went to rinse the sweat from his skin. When he came back and pulled his sweats on, he realized Nate was watching him.

”Your knee’s bothering you worse than you said.” It wasn’t a question. Braden had been doing his best to ignore it and he thought he was walking well enough that it wasn’t obvious. But Nate could tell he was hurting.

“Will you…” He hesitated and started to back out, but when he turned around and saw Nate looking at him, the ‘never mind’ died on his lips. “Will you come home with me?” Nate smiled and chuckled and some of the tension fell off of Braden’s shoulders. Nate gets up from his place on the floor, brushes a chaste kiss across Braden’s mouth and heads back to his stall.

“Get your stuff together, I’ll order food so we don’t have to cook.” Holtby smiled and worked on putting his pads away. When he’d shoved the last of his stuff into his bag and thrown it over his shoulder, he grabbed his hat and put it on to shield his wet hair from the winter air. When he turned around, Nate was standing in front of him, bag in hand.

“It’s okay, you know, to be hurt and to be upset. You can’t be perfect all the time,” Nate leaned in and kissed him, a soft lingering kiss that raised the hair on his arms.

“Let’s go home,” Braden slips his hand into Nate’s and squeezes, pulling him toward the door.

 

“This is not coffee.” Nate took the mug and took a drink, sighing as the warmth soaked into his fingers. Braden laughed, stretching his knee carefully out in front of him.

“Hot chocolate,” Braden takes a drink and Nate sniffs at his mug.

“And vanilla vodka,” Nate took another drink and got up. Braden called after him, but didn’t get up to follow. When he came back, he had an ice pack wrapped in a towel. He motioned for Braden to stretch his leg across his lap and settled the ice against his knee.

“Will you stay tonight?” Nate choked on his hot chocolate and swallowed hard. Braden shifted nervously and watched him. Nate never stayed. They could spend the entire day together and then when it came time for bed, Nate would grab his clothes and head for the door. Braden did it too, though, when he was in Nate’s house. As the time for bed grew closer, he’d feel like he was in the way and leave. He hated leaving.

“You’ve never asked me that before,” Nate was holding his mug tight between his fingers, staring at the remainder of his hot chocolate like the idea of looking at Braden caused him physical pain. Braden wanted to reach out and touch him. At first, he fought the urge. Then, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he reached out and tilted Nate’s chin up, just the way Nate had done to him in the locker room.

“I wasn’t sure I could handle hearing you say no,” Nate’s eyes widened in his face and he set his mug down so he could crawl forward and curl up against Braden’s chest. Braden exhaled and pulled Nate up into his lap, so he was as close as he could be.

They stayed that way until their hot chocolate had gone cold and the first hints of the morning sun had started to tint the horizon. Nate blinked slowly when Braden nudged him from his state of relaxation.

”Hey, let’s go to bed,” Nate nodded and got up, pulling Braden to his feet. The ice pack hit the ground with a dull thud, but when Nate moved to pick it up, Braden waved him off. Braden led Nate to his bedroom and walked straight to the bed, where he pulled Nate down on top of him. One long, slow kiss later, Nate settled into Braden’s chest and drifted off to sleep.

 

Braden woke up later that day to find Nate tucked comfortably under his arm. At some point over the course of the night Nate had shed his sweatshirt and pulled a blanket over them. Nate was awake when he opened his eyes, breathing evenly and he rolled over to smile at Braden as he stretched.

“Good morning,” Nate said quietly. Braden twisted and flipped Nate onto his back, pinning him to the mattress so he had the freedom to kiss every bit of the air out of his lungs. Braden’s eyes were dark when he pulled back and Nate was breathing hard. Nate opened his mouth to say something, but stuttered to a stop as Braden worked his legs open and slid down to kiss the cut of his hip. His name fell brokenly from Nate’s lips and he bit down, dragging his fingers over the lines of Nate’s stomach.

“We lost…” Nate whispered breathlessly, squirming under Braden’s hands.

“But you played beautifully,” The words brushed against his superheated skin and sent a tendril of heat up his spine. He could feel the heat of Braden’s breath as he worked his way across his waist, but he didn’t look down, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to breathe seeing the look on his goaltender’s face as he left open-mouthed kisses inches from his cock. Nate’s breathing quickens as Braden’s calloused fingers work his sweats down over his hips and when his breath blew over the head of his hard cock, his back arched off of the bed. Braden ran his tongue along the tip, savoring the drop of pre-cum and then slid up Nate’s body, peeling his sweatshirt off as he went. Their overheated bodies collided and they caught one another in a searing kiss.

“Off,” Nate said against Braden’s lips, fingers tugging impatiently at the waistband of his sweats. Braden smiled and broke this kiss long enough to kick his sweats onto the floor. When he came back for another kiss, their bodies met and the friction drew a strangled groan from both of them. Nate buries his fingers in Braden’s hair and pressed up against him, biting at his bottom lip to pull him into a kiss. The kiss stretched out, drifting from fever hot, to soft and warm. When Braden pulled back, the look on his face sent a chill down Nate’s spine. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Braden sat back to let his eyes take in every hard, hot inch of Nate’s body, stretched out under him and there for him to take. Nate blushed furiously, a lovely shade of red rising from his chest and settling into his cheeks. Braden rolled his hips down insistently, shutting down the smart-ass reply he saw building in Nate’s eyes.

“Like what, Holts? Open? Willing? Hungry? Nate’s eyes darkened and he came up off of the bed to pull Braden down against him. Braden breathed his name into the curve of his neck as his hips provided the friction he craved. He managed a soft ‘yes’ and bit down on Nate’s collar bone.

“I’m only like this for you,” It caught him off guard and Nate took the opportunity to flip them over. He sat triumphantly in the curve of Braden’s hips, like a king. Braden’s eyes raked over his body and Nate shifted, bearing down on the hardness of Braden’s cock.

“Fuck,” Braden groaned, grabbing Nate’s hips and digging his fingers in.

“Me,” Nate said with a cheeky smile. He rose up onto his knees and positioned Braden’s cock at his entrance. Braden was half a second from saying he needed preparation when Nate sank down, feeling the delicious stretch as Braden split him open. The tinge of pain brought a string of curse words out and had him throwing his head back.

“Hold still,” Braden pleaded, eyes screwed shut as he tried to slow his heartrate down. Nate leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Braden’s head burying his nose in the long strands of his hair. When he’d had time to adjust to the feeling of Braden seated fully inside him, he picked his hips up and sank back down slowly. Braden swore and pulled him down into a kiss, urging him faster as he wrapped his long fingers around the base of Nate’s cock.

“I can’t…” Braden started. Nate tightened his muscles and slid down hard, a sharp moan snapping his head back as Braden squeezed his throbbing cock.

“Me either. It’s okay.” Braden’s breath was ragged as Nate rode, working his hips faster and faster until the familiar warmth of his orgasm curled around his spine. Two more strokes of Braden’s skilled hand, and Nate’s orgasm crashed over him. He threw his head back and cried out, riding the waves of his orgasm as Braden fucked up into him, chasing his own release. It came as Nate sagged against his chest and wrung every ounce of energy from his body.

As they come down, Braden runs his fingers up and down the line of Nate’s spine, soft as a whisper. Nate shivers and settles, boneless, against Braden’s chest.

Minutes pass in silence, just Braden running his hands over Nate’s back and Nate breathing softly on his chest. When their heartbeats have returned to normal, Braden gets up and gets a cloth to wipe away their mess. When he’s through, he disposes of the cloth and comes back to bed.

“Sleep now?” Nate asked, pulling the blankets up over his stomach. Braden slipped into the bed beside him and curled up against his back.

“Sleep now.”


End file.
